


PODFIC - Worship of Chaos

by BID



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Loki POV, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/pseuds/BID
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Worship of Chaos"</p><p>As a god, you are oddly bound to mortal beings.<br/>You can tell if a mortal being believes, if it worships or if it despises, it does not affect your power, but it is a tingle in the back of your mind, and that was a fact.</p><p>It did not surprise Loki that all he ever received was ignorance and hatred and disbelief.<br/>Who would worship a being of chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC - Worship of Chaos

This is a Podfic of Worship is Chaos.  
The stream seems to work, and you can download it from my Drive.

I hope I did well for my very first Podfic, and that you enjoy it.  
Again, I'm open for any criticism, tips and tricks to improve.

Thanks :)

Download: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B3W6gs-KySA3X3lTM0VJQ09BbnM/edit?usp=drive_web

 

(Thank you so much for taking the time and making a cover! Thank you!!)


End file.
